


Turning Over a New Leaf

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OOC b/c I'm projecting, a common tag in my fics tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Ash and Koharu set aside their differences and get to know each other.
Relationships: Koharu | Chloe & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102





	Turning Over a New Leaf

The sunlight pried apart the darkness, dripping across the lands like melted ice cream. 

Koharu yawned, rubbing her eyes as she peeked into the next room. 

Ash and Pikachu were peacefully sleeping, an inch from tumbling to the ground. 

_ Not that they would care anyways. _

Rolling her eyes, Koharu padded over, nudging Ash’s shoulder. “Wake up, Ash. We’ve got to get going.” 

Ash didn’t nudge.

Koharu’s eyebrow twitched.

After running a hand through her hair, Koharu poked Pikachu on the head, causing the pokemon to startle. “Hey Pikachu, can you wake Ash up for me?”

Pikachu groggily wiped his face, staring over at his trainer. 

After stomping Ash’s side for a few seconds, Pikachu narrowed his eyes.

Koharu watched as Pikachu shocked Ash while apathetically brushing her hair. 

_ Oh look. The same charred body I met that one time.  _ Koharu glanced towards the door, taking a deep breath. 

“Mmnnn…”

“We’re meeting up with Gou at Cerulean for lunch, let’s go.”

Ash rolled off his bed, murmuring, “Gou???”

“Yeah he’s visiting Tokio. Now get up.” Koharu nudged at Ash with a foot. 

Pikachu stifled a laugh when Ash slapped both his hands over his face. 

Koharu sighed. “How did you wake up so easily last night? Whatever.” Before Ash could respond, Koharu marched out the door.

Staring up at the ceiling, Ash murmured, “Because distress.” Pikachu tilted his head, jumping on top of Ash and chirping directly at his face. 

Ash could only sigh.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

The landscape bobbed as Ash and Koharu made their way out of Pewter City. Pikachu’s ears perked up as a few Pidgeys chirped overhead.

Ash said goodbye to the dandelions growing in the concrete cracks, causing Koharu to roll her eyes.

_ Those were just weeds after all, right? _

Tiny plants sprouted along the dirt path. A field of velvet blossoms sprinkled across the trees. 

The friendly breeze jiggled the leaves as Ash poked at every reachable leaf, him and Pikachu giggling in unison.

Koharu stayed silent.

Ash caught Koharu’s gaze, smiling and asking, “So how was the trip for you?”

Koharu’s eyes gleamed as she forced out a casual, “Oh, it was fine.”

Chuckling, Ash nodded. “I’m glad you had fun!” Pikachu side-eyed Ash, hiding a snicker.

“Wh- N-” Koharu crossed her arms, cherry blossoms shimmering in her eyes. “Ok yeah, I did.”

“Yeah fossil pokemon are really cool! But all that research and dates mumbo jumbo? You’re gonna have to ask Gary for that,” Ash half-joked, scratching under Pikachu’s chin. “Oh but you should  _ totally _ meet him! You two have a lot in common!”

Koharu fought the urge to shuffle ahead, blinking as realization set in. “Gary as in?”

“One of my oldest friends!” Ash exclaimed. Pikachu cheered, darting back and forth on Ash’s shoulders.

Deadpanning, Koharu asked, “Gary as in Gary Oak?”

“Yeah!” Ash glanced at Pikachu, continuing, “Imagine Koharu with an Eevee as well! Oh, I wonder if Gary is still working with Professor Rowan?” Pikachu tilted his head, holding up a paw.

Koharu stared at Ash as he rambled on about  _ all _ of the other regional professors.

She froze when Ash stared back at her.

“And you should meet Professor Juniper! She specializes in the origin of pokemon! We should go visit them right now!” 

Pikachu bobbed his head, leaping onto Ash’s head.

Looking into Ash and Pikachu’s sparkling eyes, Koharu refrained from cringing. “Listen, we’re going back to my dad’s lab first. That’s it.”

Koharu sported an unimpressed face as they dramatically sighed.

“...So, Gary Oak, huh?”

Ash and Pikachu both bounced back up with a beaming grin. “He specializes in fossils!!! In fact, the first time I’ve seen an Aerodactyl was with him!”

Tilting her head, Koharu asked, “He restored one?”

“He probably did now! But the first time that wild Aerodactyl was already alive!” 

“...What.”

Pikachu laughed, nodding and patting Ash’s forehead. 

“Oh I’ve seen all sorts of things on my journey,” Ash said, placing his hands behind his head. 

“You’re lying. There’s no way!” Koharu rolled a wrist, keeping her gaze on the nearby cherry blossom trees. “And you were just as excited as Gou about fossils yesterday!”

“Well of course! Who said pokemon would ever be something I  _ wouldn’t  _ be excited about?” Ash said, practically glowing in the sun as he reached up to pet Pikachu’s back. “How can I be the pokemon master otherwise?”

Koharu huffed. “Wow~ Overconfident, huh?”

Ash whined, “What? Me?” Pause. “Yeah, I guess you’re right!” Pikachu leaped down into Ash’s arms, teasing him. 

As Ash continued  _ smiling _ , Koharu silently sighed.

“I’m not as overconfident as before, but I do get carried away sometimes.” Pikachu chattered, causing Ash to playfully glare at him.

“You’re not the person to go after money or fame, are you?”

Shrugging, Ash half-joked, “I’m more motivated by food!” Pikachu chirped. “Yeah, or that!” Another chirp. “Come on buddy, you know I love all of my friends!” An ear twitch. “Aw, you’re right. It’s why I bring you with me everywhere I go after all!”

Koharu kept her gaze on the road. 

Ash and Pikachu kept on bickering and chatting about gym leaders to stories about champions and legendaries.

_ They’re just that, right? Stories? ...Who really is Ash anyways? _

Koharu stopped walking. Ash screeched to a stop as Koharu stared at him. “You’re Ash  _ Ketchum _ .”

“...That’s my name-”

“ _ You’re _ the one my dad has been talking about after every professor conference?”

Pikachu’s ears flopped over, twitching back and forth.

Ash blinked, staring around them. “Really??? What can they possibly talk about?”

Pikachu sweatdropped.

Koharu hid a scowl, sarcastically saying, “Oh, I dunno, maybe you being the youngest champion? Maybe you being the final Kanto battle frontier? Maybe-”

“They have better topics to talk about. Genuinely.” Koharu stared at Ash’s smile. 

_ That stupid, smug, smile. _

A breeze raced by, creeping around her and battering the cherry blossoms.

“Anyways Pikachu, you were saying?”

Pikachu stayed silent. 

“What do you mean ‘they have better topics to talk about’?  _ Why  _ did you keep this from us? What  _ other _ topic could they talk about-”

“Like you!” Ash deflected, taking a step forward, placing Pikachu back on his shoulder. “All of my friends are  _ awesome _ in their own ways, and that includes you!”

Koharu didn’t follow. Literally. “‘Friends’?”

“Yeah! Misty’s also one of my oldest friends, she’s really great, she’s the Cerulean gym leader, and she and her Gyarados work  _ awesomely _ together...”

“That’s great, but-”

“Then there’s Brock! Oh man he’s a great cook and doctor, used to be the Pewter gym leader but now Forrest is, he was my longest traveling companion…”

“Ok, ok, but-”

“There’s Tracey-” Pikachu slapped Ash’s face with his tail.

“ _ Ash _ .”

“Oh, sorry, I’m just saying you’ll be great-!”

“Don’t say that!”

Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other.

The wind picked a cherry blossom, causing it to twirl next to Koharu. 

Koharu crushed it as she took a step back. 

“Don’t say that. How can you say that?” Koharu repeated.

“Koharu?”

“You can’t be sure of my future. Not even  _ I _ am sure!”

Pikachu cooed, nudging Ash’s cheek. “And what’s wrong with that?” Ash asked. 

“Huh? You mean  _ everything _ ?”

“No one knows what they’re actually doing. No one is perfect after all! Oh, you should meet May and Serena! You sort of remind me of Lillie too! And uh-” Ash cut himself off at Koharu’s icy stare. Pikachu sighed before falling silent. 

“They wouldn’t understand.”

“Hm, maybe! Maybe not!” Ash chirped, pursing his lips when Koharu didn’t react. “Do you want to talk about it then?”

Koharu sighed, trudging forward. “Oh, you know. I’m the daughter of a professor. Everyone  _ expects  _ me to like pokemon, to follow in my dad’s footsteps.”

“Wow, that’s the exact opposite of…” Ash furrowed his eyebrows, whispering, “It must be overwhelming for you.” Pikachu side-eyed Ash as he gave a thoughtful nod for Koharu to continue.

“I…” 

Like tugged by an invisible force, Koharu felt the urge to spew all of her insecurities right there and then. 

…

After one glance at Ash’s smile, Koharu’s facade cracked.

“My life is supposed to be  _ perfect _ , but it’s just  _ not _ , like, all of my friends are so  _ so  _ good in their own way, I just don’t understand, just  _ how _ , and why do I feel so horrible when my classmates do anything better than me, like I know I shouldn’t and I should be happy for them but I’m a horrible person and I feel horrible and I am horrible, oh Mew I’m really a horrible person for feeling all of this-my classmates deserve better but why do I-and what about their expectations-oh Mew I’m supposed to be better than-I even want to curse my  _ dad _ for knowing more than me that’s how horrible I am-I can’t be proud of  _ anything _ I do nowadays-when even one mistake could lower my grades, what else can I do but to be perfect and not a  _ disappointment _ -I really don’t want to seem arrogant, but I’m trying so  _ so _ hard, like I don’t want to invalidate anyone’s experience but I still feel like a failure for wasting time not studying right now-but I really  _ did _ have fun yesterday and I don’t know-I don’t  _ understand _ myself-I’m not doing enough-why can’t I keep this up-I know there are people who have it worse, but I just, can’t people see I’m  _ struggling _ -people say I’m smart-that I should be-but I’m honestly  _ not _ -all those possibilities in life and I still have  _ no clue _ what to-what is wrong with me-am I always gonna be this lost and confused and lonely and overwhelmed and scared-and oh Mew my  _ grades _ -”

Koharu froze when Ash placed a hand on her head, her eyes glazed over. Pikachu stared up at Ash, eyes narrowed.

“Life is more than whether you got an A-”

“I  _ know _ ! I  _ do _ know, I just… I  _ don’t  _ know.”

Ash took a step back, his arm dropping to his side. “It’s valid to feel what you’re feeling. It’s  _ ok _ to be scared, as long as you are brave enough to keep going. After all, if someone like you doesn't dream big, you won’t fulfil your full potential!” Koharu cringed, glancing up at Ash with wide eyes. Pikachu cowered, chirping to Ash. “Didn’t work, huh? I’m sorry, I should have known-”

“What just happened?” Koharu put her hands over her mouth. “Oh no  _ I’m  _ sorry you didn’t need to hear any of that I should really stop talking I don’t know what happened I just couldn’t help it-” Her gaze darted to the ground. “Sorry… That’s not a proper apology either. Sorry. Just. Sorry. Just ignore everything I said.”

“Don’t worry, I was the one who asked.” Ash ran a hand down Pikachu’s back, scooping him into his arms. 

“No, you shouldn’t have to comfort me, I don’t- never mind.”

“Everyone deserves support, especially you! You deserve to feel wanted and live the life you want!”

“What, ‘wanted’-?”

“You do.”

“Not that, well, yes that, but… I dunno.”

“You do. And you  _ are _ great!”

There was a long pause.

Pikachu reached a paw out to Koharu, cooing. 

Koharu met Ash’s gaze. “...I don’t believe that.”

Ash shrugged. “It’s the truth. I mean yeah, you will change, but you’re still you! Kinda like an Eevee and its diverse evolutions, actually. Who said they aren’t great for having so many possibilities?”

“That doesn’t help.”

“Ok, but you really do-”

Koharu shook her head, marching ahead. “No, can we just drop this? Entirely? I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Ash’s smile wavered for a moment as he caught up to her, Pikachu still silent in his arms.

“No, that’s ok.”

A twinge of guilt flicked over Koharu’s face. “At least promise me you’ll tell me if I ever upset you?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Koharu locked eyes with Pikachu, the latter turning away as Ash continued, “I know I can’t empathize with you one hundred percent, but I do want you to know that no matter what you decide to do, I’ll support you. I’m proud of you for dealing with all of this.” Ash grinned. “Thank you for trusting me.” 

Koharu only stared at Ash in silence.

Ash rubbed his neck, letting Pikachu hop onto his arm. “Sorry, didn’t mean to make things awkward. I don’t really know how to comfort others.” His eyes lit up. “Oh yeah, speaking of Eevee, you should talk to Gary. Really. He might seem intimidating at first, but he’s also insecure about his work, even now.”

“...Let me guess, you help each other be the best that you can.”

“What? Yeah, he does that, but I haven’t impacted him  _ that _ much.”

Pikachu facepawed, hissing at Ash. 

_ Why do I seriously doubt that? _

Ash glanced at Pikachu, pouting. “Hey, that wasn’t a lie.”

“How are you  _ this _ good at reading other people, yet  _ so bad _ at reading yourself?”

Ash only shrugged.

Koharu grumbled, watching the cherry blossom petals flutter around her, not noticing how the sky flickered in Ash’s eyes. 

“I guess I just have a feel for it!” Ash blurted. Pikachu froze.

“...I don’t understand.”

_ And he’s not gonna explain it, even if he wanted to, huh? _

After a long pause, Ash said, “I was the opposite in school.” Pikachu’s tail perked up at the digression.

“What.”

Ash grinned. “I was the dumb one compared to… well, everyone! So I had to prove them all wrong! I mean, even if I don’t actually care what they think… Sort of. I guess I just… sort of understand what you’re going through.” Koharu watched Ash smile at the ground, eyes wide when Ash immediately bounced back up. “So I need to keep going! If they don’t believe I can be a good trainer, I just have to prove them wrong!” Pause. “I said that already, didn’t I, whoops!”

Even Koharu could tell Ash’s chuckle was forced.

“You already proved them wrong.”

Ash sported a blank face, ignoring Koharu’s comment. “I know that doesn’t excuse my arrogance, so I do try to dismiss my achievements.” Pikachu’s ears wilted. Before Koharu could argue against his statement, Ash exclaimed, “Wow, the educational system screwed us both over, huh!”

_ Why are you grinning, Ash??? _

“Oh, you should visit the Alolan school!!! From personal experience, it’s such a great place over there!” 

Pikachu weakly raised a paw in agreement.

Koharu silently sighed, fidgeting with the edge of her backpack strap. “I still can’t believe you, of all people, are the Alolan Champion. You’re so…”

“Yeah I get it! But I’m more than a title!” Ash half-joked. “My life doesn’t revolve around a title, I’m sure my friends agree.”

“...It does?”

“Hey hey you’re my friend, remember?”

“What.”

“Like Gou!”

Pikachu sighed, curling around Ash’s neck.

Once again, Koharu felt like she missed out on something important.

“...nd it’s no wonder you two are such good friends!” Ash absentmindedly scratched behind Pikachu’s ears. “To be honest, I feel a little out of place when it’s the three of us.”

“Are you kidding me?” Koharu blurted. “I’m the one who don’t fit in! Doesn’t fit in!  _ You two _ are the ones who share interests!”

“Yeah but you two share history. It’s like me with Gary, actually! We don’t share too many interests, but we’re still friends.” Ash shrugged, continuing, “Everyone’s different, you know? It’s what makes each friendship so unique and special!” He raised a hand to the sky, watching the cherry blossom trees go by. “It’s like the branches of a tree, and how everything, all the possibilities and decisions you’ve made, has led up to this moment! Or maybe it’s like pokemon moves! There are a bunch of same ones, but every pokemon uses them differently and in different ways for different purposes!”

“Like your-” Koharu started, staring at Pikachu.

“Just look at any contest! May and Dawn have a lot of good ones, but I might be biased towards them,” Ash said with a chuckle.

“...”

“Oh but what do I know?” Ash’s grin twitched, but only for a moment. Pikachu’s ear twitched as he prepared for the incoming distraction. “Hey, those remind me of Sakura! Wonder if she visits Misty? Actually I wonder how Gardenia is doing? Is Cacnea still with her? Oh Pikachu, we should visit Pidgeot again! Wait, what day is it? We should visit Misty too! Is water slippery or sticky? Does water have a color? Oh wait, stars aren’t a color, hmm… This is probably impulsive but we should definitely plan out our visits, Pikachu! Wait, how do we do that?”

Koharu blankly stared at Ash, adding, “You… have a lot of friends.”

Ash’s visible grin turned to a frown as he spotted a large fallen cherry blossom branch. His face was blank when he glanced at Koharu. “I guess you could call them that.”

Before Koharu could ask anything, this boy hardly taller than she was, heaved the branch aside. Pikachu hopped off Ash’s shoulder, his tail turning a silvery sheen.

Crash!

Koharu sweatdropped as Pikachu hacked the branch in half. 

“Thanks, buddy,” Ash said, nudging a few wood chips off the path onto the dirt before delicately picking off a few cherry blossoms. 

_ Oh Mew, who decided Ash to be the human embodiment of will and the human embodiment of “happy go lucky-ness”? _

While watching Pikachu sniff at a few blossoms and chirping to Ash, Koharu smiled. 

_ They really are perfect for each other. _

“Did you know cherry blossom in Kalosian is ‘fleur’?” Koharu joked. 

“Really?” Ash asked with wide eyes. 

“No, dummy.”

Ash hid a twinge under a careful thoughtful mask. “So what was it? I think something like cerise? Hey wait, Cerise! Wait no, it’s cerisier, isn’t it?” He stuck his tongue out at Pikachu. “Hey, I got it first, Pikachu!”

At the same time, the flowers under his fingertips seemingly bloomed more vibrantly, almost as if Ash was leaking life. Take a look closer at the determination seeping from Ash and Pikachu’s eyes, and you start to wonder just what this duo had survived.

_ I can’t tell whether he’s the most human god, or the godliest human. _

“Welp, I’m hungry again!” Ash said, standing up with a handful of cherry blossoms. “Thanks for waiting! Do you want me to braid these into your hair?”

“Are you ok?” Koharu blurted.

Nearly dropping the flowers, Ash tilted his head. “Am I usually that cold? I just wanted to do something nice for you!” Pikachu clung to Ash’s leg before scampering up to his shoulder with a deadpan expression.

“...”

“Or are you feeling bad about me-”

“No no! You go ahead, but like, answer the question,” Koharu said. 

Ash guided Koharu to a nearby pavilion, letting her sit down on a bench. 

The river glistened in the rising sun, like there were little diamonds scattered across the surface. Pidgeys chirped in the distance, keeping a watchful eye over them. 

Ash ignored his body’s demand to  _ just keep going and never look back _ , taking out a hairbrush. 

Pikachu hopped next to Koharu, narrowing his eyes at Ash.

“It’s not the time for worrying about me. Please delay it til later,” Ash joked, letting Koharu’s hair loose.

Koharu fell silent for a moment.

“What about now?”

Ash laughed. “Endearing, but no, you don’t need to ask me that at all.”

Pikachu scowled.

“And why is that?” Koharu raised an eyebrow as Ash stayed silent, brushing her hair out. “ _ You _ were the one who said everyone deserves support.”

“Mm, I did. Guess I’m too used to people coming to me for help!” Ash said, ignoring how Pikachu grumbled to himself.

_ Was that bitterness in their voices? _

Koharu’s eyebrow twitched, but she murmured, “You’ve done a lot for others, haven’t you?”

“For the world, actually. Probably because I was the reason!” Ash half-joked. Pikachu stared up at Ash with worried eyes. “...I sound arrogant, don’t I?”

As Ash split her hair down the middle, Koharu said, “Ye- Well, I can’t really make that judgement, can I?”

Ash glanced off for a moment, but Koharu didn’t notice. “I really love this world. There are people I love, as well as pokemon I love.” Pikachu’s ears drooped. “Of course I’m going to do everything I can to help.”

“...What if you’re spreading yourself too thin?” Koharu asked. Huffing out a laugh, Ash started braiding one half of Koharu’s hair, tucking cherry blossoms into the crevices. “You’re the type to love someone, even if they upset you.”

“You didn’t.”

“No, not me-” Koharu sighed. “Though I do have to thank you for listening to me beforehand.” Pikachu’s ears raised up and down, staring out towards the water. 

“Oh, it was- Well, it wasn’t nothing, but you don’t have to thank me for it. I just wanted to help!”

“You’re the type to love someone even if they tried to kill you, aren’t you?”

Ash and Pikachu both froze.

“That’s a high compliment coming from you!” Ash joked. “You’re something special too. Give yourself some more credit!”

_ Hypocrite. _

“Ok, back to the actual topic, you don’t  _ have _ to love everyone.”

Ash stopped braiding for a moment.

Pikachu raised an ear towards Ash, expression blank.

“...I know.” Ash tipped his cap down, focusing only on Koharu’s braid as he tied up the end. “But it’s not like I could hate some pok-” After clearing his throat, Ash continued, “It’s not like I need that reminder. I’m a pretty pessimistic optimist, you know?”

“I don’t???”

Ash stepped to the side, separating the other half of Koharu’s hair. “Yeah, I expected that. I’ve seen first-hand how  _ selfish _ and  _ sick _ some people are. Even though I choose to see the best in everyone and hope  _ for _ the best, it doesn’t erase the fact that those people exist.” Koharu jaw-dropped, feeling Ash’s tired smile through his careful braiding. “I still believe the good outweighs the bad, so I choose to be kind instead of standing on the sidelines. The world has enough hatred and apathy, you know?”

Curling up, Pikachu cooed to Ash. 

Koharu pursed her lips, fidgeting with the edge of her skirt.

“I get it. It’s really hard at times, and it’s easier to just not care. In fact, I understand that some people are just more prone to apathy, from birth or from… circumstances. And that’s valid too.” 

“You’re trying your best.”

Grinning, Ash exclaimed, “Right back at you!”

Ash’s glass heart of gold glittered in the sun. A fish pokemon tank on the verge of shattering. An alternating pattern of velvet petals and sharp thorns.

“Do you… want to talk about it?” Koharu echoed. Pikachu stared over at Koharu, eyes wide.

Ash let his hair droop in front of his eyes as he finished tying up the second braid, chuckling. “You’re too kind!”

“I’m not a kind person.”

“...Yes you are-!”

“No wait sorry this is about you, don’t you even  _ try _ to divert the topic again.”

“Oh I wouldn't  _ dream _ of it, I just wanted to make sure you felt supported,” Ash said, twisting Koharu’s braids and looping them in the center. “But seriously, don’t worry about it. I already know you care. It’s really ok.” 

Pikachu’s tail spiked out as he glared at Ash.

Tucking a few loose strands of hair into the bun, Ash stepped back. 

“But you listened to me!” Koharu said, turning around. 

“I didn’t help you though.”

“That’s not my point, Ash.”

While Pikachu begrudgingly ran next to Ash in silence, Ash grinned. “Feel free to tell me if you want me to do anything else to help then!”

“ _ Ash _ .”

Ignoring Koharu, Ash simply walked ahead. 

Pikachu followed Koharu as she stomped next to Ash, scowling.

“You trusting me about your issues is enough for me. You don’t need to do more. I really appreciate your offer, I  _ really _ do, Koharu. But you don’t need to know everything about me.”

Koharu crossed her arms, her face blank. “You really don’t want to talk about it, huh?”

Ash trailed a finger against the edge of his cap, clutching it with a trembling hand and a beaming grin. “Not the specifics, but I might as well warn you.” Pikachu cooed when Ash’s face turned serious. 

_ It shouldn’t fit him so well. _

“If you travel with me, it’s not all fun and games.”

“...Like?”

Ash kept on grinning. “Dying’s not fun!”

Silence.

Pikachu padded next to Ash, chirping at him. 

“You’re… kidding.”

No chuckles, only a blank smile.

“Of course, I will try to keep you guys safe… But I know you can take care of yourself!” Ash snickered when Koharu sweatdropped. “Honestly, you guys have better self-preservation than me, so it’s more likely that you’ll be trying to keep  _ me  _ safe. Sorry ‘bout that!”

He fought to ignore Pikachu’s deafening silence.

“Oh Ash, what happened to you?”

“Support!” Ash exclaimed. “Believe it or not, I’m doing better than I was before, talking to a therapist and all. I hope you understand why I won’t with you, at least not yet.” Pikachu sighed but nodded to Koharu.

“It wouldn’t help?”

“Yeah, I dunno how you  _ could  _ help, not to be rude. You can’t always solve someone else’s problems or remove their pain, you know? You might even hurt yourself trying to do so. I learned that the hard way. It’s just how life, well, life and death, is!”

Slightly headbutting against Ash’s leg, Pikachu sent a wordless rumble to Ash.

“...Ok...” Koharu ran a hand over her braided hair, nodding. “I understand. If you ever want to talk about it though, I’ll listen.”

“If you have the mental space for it!”

“Sure, but I will support you. It’s the least I could do.”

“What did I do?” Ash asked with a genuine grin.

Pikachu chirped when Koharu took out a cherry blossom, tucking it behind Ash’s cap with a smile. “Thank you.”

He was a giving tree burning from the inside out. As real as a dream, as fragile as a dissolving one. He was living in an orderly mess and as one. 

A calm pond twinkling in the sun, depth and turbulence hidden under the surface. Both the thunder and lightning scorching the earth, and the pitter-patter of rain. As familiar yet unreachable as the sun itself. 

Representing universes yet representing nothing.

Both ordinary and extraordinary. 

That’s just how life is, isn’t it?

All of it was confusing, but she’ll figure it all out someday somehow. 

For now, she’ll just focus on the present and enjoy the fun.

“Oh yeah when we get back, you and Gengar should talk to each other!”

Gasping, Pikachu ran back to his usual spot, beaming in agreement.

Koharu blinked. “Come to think of it, Gengar wasn’t your first pokemon that was abandoned by other trainers, am I right? You seem knowledgeable about all sorts of pokemon, actually.”

Ash’s eyes twinkled. “Ok ok, I gotta tell you about Charizard, oh, and Incineroar! And Larvitar! Oh and Greninja! No, I might as well tell you about  _ all  _ of my pokemon! Ok my first pokemon was Pikachu here!” 

Pikachu simply cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by InfamousPlayer!
> 
> How was everyone's week? I hope well, if not alright!
> 
> And also yes, Ash's duality is a reference to him being a gemini. :p


End file.
